The Twelve Days of Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: Twelve drabble/shots for Naruto's Birthday, with eleven different people. Various x Naruto. Not all of them are romance, sorry. OneShot. Happy Birthday Naruto! :D


**The Twelve Days of Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday**

Summary: Inspired by Omega Plus' five-shot drawing for Naruto's birthday. Twelve drabble/shots for Naruto's Birthday, with eleven different people. Various x Naruto. Not all of them are romance, sorry.

Pairings (in order):

Sakura x Naruto _(Sadly she is compulsory… She is Naruto's friend after all.)_  
Karin x Naruto _(Because she was there in the picture, and I wanted to creep Naru out first*coughs*)  
_Suigetsu x Naruto _(Originally it was supposed to be Hinata, but I had no idea how to write her at all, so Suigetsu then!)  
_Neji x Naruto  
Gaara x Naruto  
Kakashi x Naruto  
Iruka x Naruto  
Sai x Naruto  
Kyuubi x Naruto  
Sasuke x Naruto  
Itachi x Naruto  
Itachi x Naruto x Sasuke

Rating: T for cursing and all those what-nots.

Warning: AU (for the last shot). Shounen-ai, mentions of shoujo-ai and yaoi, shota (actually not really, Naruto's 15… but just in case…) fangirlism, OOC-ness (especially in the last one), fluff. And errors, this being un-beta'd…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. This is a non-profit document written for my favourite universal uke-chan! :D.

Timeline: Nadda, I won't be able to fit anything in. :( Although it does flit around the original Naruto and Shippuuden both.

Note: Yes yes I know, I'm supposed to be revising for my exams (which is starting tomorrow :O). I don't care! This year is SPECIAL! Because Naruto's birthday this year is 10/10/10(HEY, it only comes around every HUNDRED YEARS!). XD;; So bleah :D. I had originally wanted to do ten shots (to fit the "ten"s), but then I realised that I wanted to write a lot of people with Naru, and I'm sick of that number already…

I actually had two plunnies running around in my head for Naruto's birthday, so I've decided to do both of them. (This, and _Tatoeba_) I've uploaded two pictures on dA as well, the link are below :D

By the way, notes about "Meguru" are at the end.

_(Yes, this is the exact same note as the one in Tatoeba)_

Links:

**SasuNaru** Pictures by Yours Truly:  
1. http : / / xshiroi-chan. deviantart. com/ # /d30fzob  
2. http : / / xshiroi-chan. deviantart. com/ # /d30fz8n

Anyways, enjoy :D

* * *

**One – Sakura and Naruto: Fists (Friendship/Romance/Humour)**

Naruto has always been afraid of Haruno Sakura, or rather, her fists, despite his crush on her. Because he had gotten hit by said fists for god knows how many times. (And he gets so many of them on a daily basis that even Kyuubi can't make everything go away in one day.)

However, he knew those hands of hers could also be very caring at times, for example, now.

"You idiot!" the kunoichi snapped as her hands danced over Naruto's wounds, "stop putting other people in front of yourself! And at least take care of yourself on your goddamn birthday, damn it!" The blond grimaced and managed a weak smile, "sorry Sakura-chan, but I want to get stronger in order to get Sasuke back."

"Well he won't be coming back if you kill yourself, I don't want to lose you either…" The pink haired kunoichi trailed off, blushing slightly. Naruto smiled a fond smile, "I know, Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday…" Naruto grinned, "thank you Sakura-chan, by the way, do you know you look very cute blushing like that?"

And it wasn't even a second later before Sakura's fists meet his face again.

**Two – Karin and Naruto: Misery (Humour)**

Naruto vaguely wondered how the hell he got into this absolutely stupid mess. On his birthday no less! It was just a simple mission, at least, simple until Kyuubi remarked offhandedly that Sasuke was nearby. Naruto, being the dedicated friend that he was, headed towards the Uchiha without telling anyone, but he really wasn't expecting this!

The redhead was staring at him with a shine in her eyes that made Naruto absolutely uncomfortable, the blond shifted and spoke, "what are you staring at?"

The redhead cocked her head to the side and blushed, "you, obviously. I'm Karin, by the way."

"… O…kay… Did you see a pale bastard around this tall," Naruto gestured a head above him, damn Sasuke! "Has a duck-butt hairstyle, and a really bad attitude?"

She blinked, "You mean Sasuke?" Naruto gaped, "You know that bastard?"

"Yeah, I'm one of those who are travelling with him… But he has never mentioned about his life in Konoha…" she eyed his hitai-ate and grinned, "but you're cute! Even cuter than Sasuke… Are you his boyfriend or something?"

"What? No!"

"Then does that means that you're single?" She took a step forward and Naruto gulped nervously.

"Err… About that…"

"I'm taking it as a yes then!" Then she leapt towards him.

As Naruto dodged the fan girl, he can't help but to feel sorry for Sasuke back when the Uchiha was in Konoha, actually Naruto was also sorry for him because he has to deal with this girl on a daily basis. Now he understood why Sasuke hated fangirls. The blond was already annoyed and tired from running from her. He cannot imagine what Sasuke had gone through…

"_And it was my birthday too…"_ he thought miserably, hoping that his ex-teammate would save him from this crazed female.

**Three – Suigetsu and Naruto: Blondie (Humour/Romance)**

Suigetsu always wondered if Sasuke was crazy (or just plainly retarded), to leave behind all that he had to go to Orochimaru for revenge. He didn't get Sasuke at all; Uzumaki Naruto was a hot blond and had a very nice personality to boot, so why the hell did Sasuke choose to go to that pedophilic, perverted and insane snake just for killing one man?

Suigetsu was sure as hell that he wouldn't do that kind of stupid thing.

But then he realised that meant lesser competition for him over blondie, whom he have had an interest in ever since Hebi faced off with Team Kakashi. That's good, as long as Sasuke did not get in the way…

Oh who was he kidding?

Despite Sasuke's words about how he didn't care, he still went on and on about Naruto most of the time, and apparently blondie returned Sasuke's feelings, (that, Suigetsu mused, he should have known because blondie is so bent on chasing Sasuke across the continent.)

Damn you Sasuke. Suigetsu thought glumly as Sasuke ranted away again Naruto (which made Karin unhappy. Hmph, stupid fangirl) but his sharp ears caught an interesting piece of information.

"His birthday is in a week… Wonder what should…" The ex-mist nin raised an eyebrow at that, tuning out the rest of Sasuke's question, blondie's birthday is next week? Hmm… Suigetsu grinned in happiness. Perhaps he should introduce himself properly to blondie on that day?

**Four – Neji and Naruto: Happiness (Romance/Comfort*?*)**

Neji honestly didn't know what he was supposed to say as he raised a hand to knock on Naruto's door, he hasn't really said those words to anyone he really liked before (not even to Hinata-sama as he respects her, unlike his feelings for Naruto…) What if he says something wrong… what if…?

It hasn't really struck him what day it was until he heard Sakura, Ino and Hinata-sama talking about it. The brunette had thought it over before deciding to meet Naruto.

However, he really didn't know how he was supposed to behave… Damn it! He punched the door in frustration and then mentally slapped himself for his absolute stupidity. Naruto would now know that he was here and…

"Who's there?" he heard Naruto ask hesitantly.

"Naruto, it's me." The Hyuuga replied calmly, well, it's now or never…

"Neji?" The door opened and Naruto gestured him in. Neji stepped in, not understanding why Naruto was so nervous, even if he tried hard to not show it.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here today!" The blond asked in panic and nervousness and Neji took in a deep breath.

"Naruto, I just want to say…" blue eyes looked at his pearl white irises expectantly.

"Happy birthday." There, he said it.

The blond looked surprised, then nervous again, searching his eyes for something, before smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Neji." And the blond did something he very least expected, he pulled him into a hug. Neji sputtered and attempted to keep his cool while returning a loose hug.

The Hyuuga had never felt so happy in his whole life up until now, and he was glad that he could give Naruto happiness as well.

**Five – Gaara and Naruto: Understanding (Friendship)**

Naruto had blinked in surprise when he had received a package from Gaara on his birthday. A brand new set of kunai with a note attached:

_Happy Birthday._

He didn't understand why Gaara even bothered with Naruto's birthday when he didn't bother with his own. As Jinchuurikis, both Gaara and Naruto don't usually have the best birthday in the world. After all, they were viewed as monsters, as demons, for most of their lives. That, and then the fact that both of them never had real parents to spend it with.

However, Naruto always thought that he was luckier than Gaara in a way, because he had Iruka-sensei while Gaara had no one. Wait, that wasn't really right either. Gaara did have his siblings with him; however Naruto (once again) just couldn't understand why Gaara had pushed them away.

He wasn't stupid enough to ask either, but he was sure that Gaara would one day tell him the reason.

He would just have to wait, and when Gaara finally decides to tell him, Naruto got the feeling that he would understand.

**Six – Kakashi and Naruto: Confession (Romance/Humour)**

Kakashi rarely felt guilt, just the times when he couldn't protect Obito and Rin, and the fact that he didn't see Sasuke's gradual change until it happened.

Now, he had one more to add to the list.

The fact that he had been ignoring Naruto until Sasuke disappeared from Konoha.

And now the copy-nin wondered if his student and love interest (sorry Minato-sensei) would ever forgive him.

So when Naruto was in the hospital again, he finally voiced his question due to Sakura's instant pester that he had been thinking over it too much before giggling and saying that he might as well confess to Naruto when he's at it. (Damn women and their damn intuition)

"Hmm… I guess I don't hate you, Kakashi-sensei. I really don't mind that you taught Sasuke Chidori because my Rasengan is even more kickass than your jutsu." Here Naruto stuck out his tongue at him, "and as for attention wise… I honestly don't think I want you going after me every single moment of the day… but I…" The blond trailed off with a blush.

"You…?" Kakashi prompted in curiosity and Naruto flushed an even brighter shade of red, "I don't think I can hate you because… I love… you?" the ending came out as an unsure question but it made Kakashi's stomach do flips.

"You… what?"

"I… err… NevermindforgetwhatI'vesaid!" The blond sputtered as Kakashi sat down in front of him, looking directly in the eyes.

"You love me." It was a statement.

"… Yeah."

"… I do too." Blue eyes looked at him in surprise and he pulled down his mask.

"Huh?" He took advantage of Naruto's open mouth and pressed their lips together gently. It was just a brief press but it strangely created more butterflies in Kakashi's stomach.

"I said, I love you too." Naruto's eyes widened as realization hit him and he blushed. Wait… wasn't there something else that Kakashi had to do…? Sakura said something about… His single eye caught the date and widened. Oh.

"And…Happy birthday, Naruto." The blond's response was a blush and a softly muttered "thank you" before Kakashi kissed him again.

Of course even Kakashi, being as sharp as he was, didn't detect the fangirling and swooning of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino outside the hospital ward door.

**Seven – Iruka and Naruto: Protect (Family)**

"Iruuuuuuuka!" The chuunin blinked in surprise at the blob of orange that had glomped him and sighed affectionately.

"Yes Naruto?" The eight-year-old stared up at him with a pout and shining blue eyes.

"You promised we'd have ramen at your house today~ It's my birthday is it not~?" The Uzumaki whined and Iruka had to suppress a wince, he had totally forgotten what day today was. October Tenth. Which also meant that he was going to have to keep a very close eye on Naruto to protect him from the villagers.

"Okay, we'll have ramen after school today, however I'll go buy them from Ichiraku while you have to stay inside my house. I'll let you eat as much as you want if you do that for me, deal?" First things first, to get Naruto safe, it wouldn't be good to bring him out on this day, especially at night when the festival was going on and all the drunken and crazed villagers were around.

Thank god the blond was feeling cooperative today as he looked up with a grin, "okay!" The brunet smiled back at him and Naruto obediently went back to class.

He just didn't get why the villagers hated the poor child so much (hey, Iruka lost both his parents yet he never blamed Naruto, because it just plainly wasn't his fault), it wasn't even like Naruto ordered the attack on Konoha or something…

But nonetheless, Iruka knew he could never get the villagers to change their mind, so the only thing he could do now is to protect Naruto and to watch him fulfill his dreams one day.

**Eight – Sai and Naruto: Presents (Humour)**

"You said today is Naruto-kun's birthday, Sakura?" Black-coloured irises blinked and green ones closed happily, their owner nodding.

"Yeah Sai, therefore we're holding a party for Naruto! And you're coming!" Her tone became dangerous at the end, as if she thought that Sai would run away at any given moment. The raven sweat dropped and held out his hand as a sign of surrender.

"Of course I'm going, it is dickless' birthday after all." Sakura frowned in disapproval at the nickname.

"However, is it even good for me to go if I didn't buy a present?" The pink haired kunoichi sighed, "Well, I think Naruto would be happy with just your presence, however it would be good to buy one." She glanced at her watch, "it starts at six in the evening, so you have around two hours to get him one." She then glared at him, "If your present clashes with mine I will make you buy a new one." The Root ANBU quirked an eyebrow, "may I ask, what did you buy Naruto-kun?"

The Haruno flushed and raised her fists, "none of your business! Now go and get your present!"

And Sai wondered what he should buy for Naruto-kun. His self-help books said that it should be a present that would be relevant to that person and would make him or her happy…

He paused, staring at a shop, before smiling.

Needless to say, when Naruto saw the orange shirt that had "I'm 100% Uke, fuck me" written in black, bold words. His eyebrows started twitching and Sai just barely managed to dodge the first blow that the blond gave him while the rest of the Rookie Nine watched nervously in a distance.

**Nine – Kyuubi and Naruto: Lullaby (Hurt/Comfort)**

The Kyuubi was unhappy every year on this day ever since it had been sealed into the child. No, not because of the fact that the child restricted his freedom, it was because every year on this fucking day, the villagers would always be after his kit.

Kyuubi didn't like it, not at all. However it didn't feel guilty about destroying Naruto's life. If anything, Namikaze Minato should be the one who's feeling guilty right now. Because it was not as if Kyuubi had a conscious to not destroy things, but the Fourth did have the final say in the sealing, and he had chose to seal it into his own son anyway.

But there were things that Kyuubi could do, like comforting Naruto for example. It could give him warmth and comfort, and it could watch over Naruto as he sleeps every night, healing his injuries, leaving only perfect, smooth skin.

And he would continue doing so, even if Naruto might come to hate its existence one day.

**Ten – Sasuke and Naruto: Promise (Romance/Hurt/Comfort)**

"_Hey usuratonkachi, here."_

"_What is this?"_

"_It's your birthday, is it not?"_

"_It's Naruto's birthday? We should go and celebrate! For example let's go to the o'matsuri tonight! Ino is setting up her family booth!"_

_A flinch, "Err, that's not a good idea, Sakura-chan…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm going to be training with him, Sakura, go and bother your girlfriend."_

"_Sasuke-kun, you're really not fun." A wistful sigh, "I wish we could have a double date though…"_

"_Not today, Sakura."_

"_Fine."_

_As two pairs of eyes watched her go, Naruto turned to Sasuke and sighed, "Thanks a lot, teme."_

"_Hn… Oi Naruto, are you okay?" The Uchiha asked worriedly as he saw tears rolling down Naruto's cheeks._

"_It… it's just that… I can't tell her! I can't tell all of them! What if… What if they hate me? What if they leave me?" Sasuke smiled._

"_They are your friends, dobe, they won't turn their backs on you even if you do contain Kyuubi," he sighed as Naruto flinched, "Dobe, look at me."_

_Teary blue eyes stared at him, "even if they do leave, I'll always be here for you, alright? I promise." _

"_Sasuke…"_

"SASUKE!" Naruto shot up and looked around his bed frantically. His hands stopping at a parcel laying on top of his bed. He looked at it questioningly before noticing the note:

_Happy birthday, dobe._

_Stop crying like a baby, will you? I may not be physically there, but I'll always be there in your heart. Remember that, would you Usuratonkachi._

_Sasuke._

Naruto smiled at the note and his smile became larger when he felt the warmth on the other side of his bed. Sasuke was here.

And that was exactly what he needed right now. The blond thought tiredly as he snuggled into the other side of his bed, inhaling Sasuke's scent.

In a distance, a pair of crimson eyes closed.

"Sweet dreams, dobe."

**Eleven – Itachi and Naruto: Company (Romance)**

Naruto always wondered why he met with Itachi on that specific day every freaking year ever since he first saw him. The weirdest part was that Itachi didn't follow him to capture him. It was more like… Itachi was accompanying Naruto. Company that Naruto, sadly, didn't want.

"Why are you always here on this day? Even ero-sennin knows to leave me alone today, why don't you?" He had screamed in frustration on his fourteenth birthday, glaring at Itachi. The older Uchiha had stared at him for a really long time before raising a hand to lift up Naruto's chin. The blond had blushed at such a position but retained his glare.

However, when Itachi pressed his lips softly to his own, the Uzumaki had felt his face heat up in embarrassment and pushed Itachi away, covering his mouth with his hands hastily.

"Why?" And by that he meant the kiss, however to Naruto's annoyance, Itachi chose to answer his previous question instead.

"Because you're lonely even if you don't know it, and you need someone to accompany you."

"No I don– " However he was cut off as Itachi shunshin-ed away. It was only after Naruto had calmed down then he realised that Itachi had not given him an explanation as to why he kissed Naruto.

Naruto had gotten the feeling that he knew anyway. Which was why when Itachi came the following year, it was Naruto who instigated the kiss.

Needless to say, the expression he got from Itachi when they broke apart oddly made Naruto's day.

**Twelve – Itachi/Sasuke and Naruto: Sublimity (Romance/Humour/AU)**

Uchihas were _very_ weird people. Naruto had concluded that in the first day of elementary school when he had met broody Sasuke. Then there was the even more broody Itachi, whom he met way later when he and the teme were in Middle School. They would be normally broody and absolutely boring in a moment and laughing like a crazed maniac (or a criminal having done something to make himself happy) in another. Correction – they were downright creepy.

They were also completely hopeless in cooking and all that sorts despite being geniuses, and one might think that Naruto couldn't cook, but the weirdest thing was that, he could (only due to Iruka-sensei's constant teaching and nagging that he needed to eat something other than ramen) But the Uchihas were really hopeless in that department. Sasuke had set his own apartment kitchen on fire twice in a month, and whatever Itachi made was inedible, as Naruto's stay in the hospital for a month due to food poisoning proves.

Then there was their pride and possessiveness. They were very, very proud, so proud that if you don't think that they are proud, Naruto would have thought that you needed a psychologist (along with the two of them). Of course, Naruto knew that as geniuses and prodigies, they were allowed to be proud, but he thought that they were overdoing it. And in Naruto's opinion, flaunting the fact that he was their boyfriend (and telling others to back off) was overdoing it, even if he was the prettiest (and the most perfect dream boyfriend/uke) boy in school.

In short, despite the fact that they were outstanding geniuses, they are absolutely weird, completely proud and obsessive, and hopeless when it comes to daily stuff.

However that was exactly why Naruto was having a fun time during lunch break listening to Sakura rant over the phone about how Itachi and Sasuke came to her for help; help to give him the dream birthday which he would remember forever.

"_Well, I have to tell you; don't be too hard to on them tonight. They really did put in a lot of effort, Itachi-san took the whole day off just to do this for you and Sasuke-kun really did looked like he was paying attention to the pot…"_ he swore he heard her mutter _"but still almost ruining my beautiful kitchen in the process."_

Naruto smiled, he had to admit that he was impressed. "Thanks, Sakura."

"_Nah it's alright, if you'd ask me, I think you're really lucky, Naruto."_ She paused, _"Oh, here comes the customers. I've got to go, happy birthday! AND REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT THOSE TWO!"_ The blond winced at her volume before flipping his phone close.

"_**I think you're really lucky…"**_ Sakura's words echoed in his mind and Naruto smiled, impressed with _his_ two Uchihas, "yeah I know Sakura, I think so too…"

* * *

A/N: I personally think that it's obvious my brain stopped working after the SasuNaru one. -_-;; In fact, it had been giving me problems ever since I've wrote my KakaNaru, because that one was weird. -_-;; I'm very unhappy with my KakaNaru…

Writing the NaruSaku one injured my yaoi soul gravely :/, but it was one of the easier ones to write.

The last one was weird, it just popped out of nowhere. -_-;; However I thought that it was cute so I decided to write it.

The NejiNaru was really plain, however that's how I viewed it, so yeah… Also for SaiNaru I had wanted it to be romance, but it came out like that… HAHAS!

My personal favourite was KyuuNaru, because it came to me very naturally, and it's fitting, don't you think?

The weirdest? Why the ItaNaruSasu of course! XD;; (An example of sublimity, LOL!)

Lastly: Forgive my errors, my brain is not going to work, the gears are jammed ;_;

Notes for "Meguru":

Well, there isn't really much to say, other than the fact that I'M STILL WORKING ON IT~ The first chapter will be up sometime between… End of October and starting of November? I need to study right now (especially Macbeth, I need to find quotes, ARGH!)

Now that I realise, I'm so freaking dead because my literature paper is on Tuesday (together with Geography, WHAT THE HELL?). :O. Damn.

Wish me luck, and do R&R, thank you (:. (Honestly, no flames please, I'll use them to burn my bad marks for exams)

**Shiroi-chan; ****しろい**

お誕生日おめでとう、ナルト君！Happy Birthday, Naruto! You should be glad that your birthday is so unique, stop thinking about the Kyuubi incident already! I want your birthday!~ *sighs*

_Completed: 10/10/10_


End file.
